Why him?
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Ok, so I based my idea on the movie, but it actually had NOTHING to do with it. I have my OC characters, and only read this if you are happy to read something that has NOTHING to do with the film.
1. Booooooooriiiiiiiiiiiing

Why him?

Boooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

**So this is a little story that has NOTHING to do with anime/Hetalia; it's basically an inside joke with me and my friend Beatrice. Basically a story of what we joked about when we talked about how my crush would ask me out. (But that's never gonna happen… T-T) and by the way; yes I am 14. Please do not comment on how I am too young to right the smuts and sex things I wrote in my other stories, cause guess what? I don't care *sticks tongue out* But anyways, here you go. A**

**And if you want to see the cover to the story, here's the link:**

** art/Why-him-Cover-final-piece-407295412**

**And if you want to see the picture I made for the 1****st**** chapter:**

** art/Why-him-Ch-1-Latin-version-2-407296167?q=gallery%3AGrimmijaggers&qo=2**

**So that's done, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"While 'Servus' meaning 'slave/servant' is masculine, 'puella' meaning 'girl' is feminine. This leads us to go into the subject of the tenses..." The Latin teacher was babbling on about tenses, which everybody in the class already knew about. Everybody in the classroom wasn't actually listening, some of them were staring off into space, others doodling over their books and folders, some had even fallen asleep. Only two people seemed to actually be listening. One of them was sitting at the second last row. She was a shoulder length ginger haired girl, with light freckles across her cheeks and nose. She had blue eyes and was holding a pair of purple framed glasses. Her skin was ghostly white, and it hadn't even tanned when there had been some sun during the holidays. She was looking straight at the board, where the teacher was writing notes, which she was copying. She was actually listening.

The other person who seemed to be listening was a girl on the last row, in the corner. The girl had long light brown hair, which rested on the shoulder blades when it was in a ponytail, which it currently was. She had a slight fringe over her left side of her face, and a small curl behind her right ear. She had hazel eyes, which SEEMED to be interested in whatever it was the Latin teacher was writing on the board. She was actually trying to stay awake, as she really didn't want to get a detention tonight, unlike her other sleeping classmates.

"Shut up goddammit! Nobody cares!" She was mentally screaming at the teacher. She sighed and grumbled in annoyance losing her concentration and stared out the window. It was sunny for once and they were inside this boring classroom. She really wanted to go outside...

It's pretty obvious that when you're past the age of 13 people start thinking that you don't want to go outside, and the girl was 14, and she REALLY REALLY wanted to go outside.

"Clara? Are you paying attention?" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when her name was called.

"U-um, yes I was." The male teacher smiled at her.

"Good, so will you answer this question please?" Clara looked at the question which was on the board. 'What tense is 'Servus''. Clara had a 'are you fucking serious?' look.

"Nominative, sir." The teacher smiled, glad that somebody was actually listening.

"Well done, Clara. That is correct." He turned back to the board to continue rambling on about the different tenses. Clara returned to looking outside the window.

'This is so boring, why did I even chose Latin for GCSE again?' she looked over to the clock and sighed in relief. Only 10 minutes left. Clara then turned her gaze to the ginger in front of her. Clara grabbed her ruler and stretched over her table to poke the girl with it. The ginger jolted slightly at the poke, and turned slowly to Clara.

"Yes?" the ginger whispered.

"Hey." The ginger haired girl had an 'I'm not amused' expression.

"Hey, anything you want."

"I'm bored Beatrice..." The ginger girl sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Clara grinned.

"I dunno, just something funny" the pale skinned girl, Beatrice, groaned in annoyance.

"What are you a three year old?"

"In maturity." Beatrice face palmed. Clara really was 'special', but she wasn't one to talk. Beatrice looked around the room for something she could black mail her friend into shutting up. Her eye caught on a boy with brown curlyish hair, who was currently sleeping on his desk. Beatrice grinned teasingly.

"If you're not quiet till the end of the lesson, I'll tell Theo you fancy him." Clara blushed. Yeah, ok, she had a crush on that stupid looking boy, who was actually an asshole. Nobody knew this apart from Beatrice.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Wanna bet?" Clara grumbled a 'damn you' to Beatrice before leaning back on her chair and pouting slightly. If Beatrice black mailed somebody, she would actually do whatever she had warned you she would do; so better not take any chances. If Beatrice told Theo Clara had a crush on him, not only would he make fun of her, but things would get sooooooooo awkward.

Clara spent the rest of the lesson in her own little world. The bell rang, and suddenly everybody was awake and paying clear attention. The teacher frowned, slightly annoyed at the classes eagerness to leave the classroom.

"Right, tonight you are to be given homework. I want to do Exercise 65 on page 125 in your green books. NAFI COME BACK HERE!"

"FREEDOM!" A dark skinned Nigerian girl called Nafisah, nicknamed Nafi, screamed as soon as she had sprinted out the room and down the corridor, completely ignoring the teacher. The teacher groaned as everybody laughed. Clara chuckled lightly, and her gaze turned to Theo. He was currently laughing, and Clara thought that he looked nice when he laughed. She realized she was staring when Beatrice elbowed her lightly in the ribs, winking. Clara bushed in response.

The teacher let the class leave. The students spread across the school as all the teachers dismissed them, resulting in the end of lessons.

"Sooooooo...Clara. When are you going to tell him?" Clara glared at the shorter girl.

"I'll tell him when you stop nagging me about it." Beatrice giggled.

"Hey Clara!" Clara turned to the voice calling him, and mentally smiled when she saw it was Theo, but frowned physically when she noticed he was with John, Archie and the other John. The first John, John T, was a tall brown curly haired boy, always slouching, and always needing a good shave, he was also an annoying *BEEEEEEEEEEP*. Archie was also tall, but he was blonde, but he did slouch, but he was nicer than John T. The other John, John H, was the shortest of the lot, he was dirty blonde hair, and his eyes glimmer with craziness at all times.

"What do you want Theo?" the named boy grinned meanly.

"Nothing, just thought teasing you would be fun." Clara huffed in response, while Beatrice just stared at the conversation.

"Clara, why haven't you left the school yet? You know nobody cares about you." Clara rolled her eyes at the pathetic insult John H sent her way.

"Yeah, yeah, news to me." She answered sarcastically.

"You're really annoying." John T tried to provoke her.

"Coming from you." The girl and boy glared at each other in deep annoyance towards each other.

"You need to be taught how to answer people politely Clara." Clara turned her glare to Archie.

"Some people need a high five in the face with a chair." Beatrice burst out laughing at the last remark. Theo was frowning in disappointment, as he realized he wasn't going to get a fun reaction from the stubborn girl this time.

"Fine, we'll come tease you later." He left stomping through the corridor followed by the three other boys.

"Clara, can I ask something?" Clara nodded.

"If I said 'no' you would ask anyway." Beatrice smiled and giggled.

"Yup, but seriously, why him?" Clara sighed and shrugged.

"How should I know?"

**So this was my first chapter, and yes my real name is Clara, and yes I really have a crush on a lazy asshole, but he's so kewl…. *dreamy eyes**cough cough* But anyways, I hope you liked it, this is a series of chapters, so please bear with me! :3 thank you! Please review!**


	2. Fuck you!

Why him?

Fuck you!

**Hello peoplez! How are you all? This is the second chapter of mine and Beatrice's daydreamed love story; Beatrice has even made it a pair that she ships -_- like, what the heck? She's called this pairing 'Thara' or 'Theo x Clara'… just, no…**

**If you want to see what Beatrice looks like, here's the link:**

** art/Why-him-Ch-2-Beatrice-407828887**

**So on with the story!**

"Tell him."

"No.

"Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him."

"No."

"I'M TELLING TO FREAKING TELL HIM!

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THERE'S FREAKING WAY!" Beatrice pouted at Clara's response.

"But whyyyyyyy?" Clara smacked the top of Beatrice's head when the ginger whined. "Owwwwwwww, that wasn't very nice..."

"Shut up..." Clara grumbled as she walked to the music room. She had an extra flute lesson with her teacher Mrs Beck. Clara liked her teacher; she was a nice person who told her things simply and quickly, with no difficult extra parts. But unfortunately for Clara, Beatrice had English now, which was in the corridor after the music corridor. The hyper ginger was nagging Clara to tell Theo about her crush for him, but Clara was standing firm as to not tell him.

"Hmph...Well, I've got to go to English now...wish me luck..." Beatrice had a teacher called Miss Pickering; she was nice, but rather strict, and had a bit of a loped sided lip. Today Beatrice was to do a presentation in front of the whole class, which was important if she wanted to get good grades for her GCSEs.

"Good luck, and see you later." Beatrice waved to Clara, who waved back, before running off; as she was supposed to have already been in the classroom 5 minutes ago. Clara knocked the door to the music room.

"Enter." Clara entered the room, to be met with a blonde woman. "Oh Clara, you're on time, good. Get your flute out and we will start." Clara nodded, taking her flute out and putting the three different pieces together. "So let's start."

For the next 35 minutes, Clara was playing different pieces, all perfectly learned and practiced. She was so taken in by her flute playing she didn't realize how quickly the time passed.

"Alright, this is the end of the lesson. I want you to do this piece for next time. Come hereat 1:20 pm next week, OK?" Mrs Beck smiled brightly, which Clara returned to her and gave a nod as she put her flute away.

"Good bye Mrs Beck, thank you." Clara closed the door as she said those words. Clara sighed and was about to make her way to lunch as she heard her name being called.

"Hm? Who's calling me?" She looked back, and hell seemed to freeze over as she saw it was Theo. She looked around the corridor. It was empty; she glanced to her watch- dammit! She had been let 5 minutes early...

"I'm calling you. I heard you play your flute." Theo had a seemingly teasing smirk gracing his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah and? Are you going to tell me I'm terrible at playing flute? Cause if you are, then you can keep it to yourself!" The boy chuckled.

"Why so defensive? No, I wasn't going to say that. I wasn't even thinking it. I actually wanted to say you play really well!" Clara's brain didn't register those words, and when they slowly pushed their way through her daze, she was speechless. Theo had just complimented her! And his voice was sarcastic! And was he smiling?

Theo smiled widely. The bell rang, and the students spilled out from the classrooms. Theo walked towards Clara, who was still speechless. He leaned to towards her.

"Don't think you know what I think of you." He walked away towards the group of boys that were waiting for him. Clara was still standing in a daze when Beatrice ran up to her.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD! I saw that! What did he tell you?!" Clara snapped out of her daze and blushed a deep beetroot red.

"H-he said not to think I knew what he thought of me..." Beatrice was squealing in excitement.

"OMG! THAT MEANS HE FANCIES YOU!" She squealed a little too loudly, catching some of the other classmates' attention.

"WHO FANCIES CLARA?!" They all said waaaaaaay too loudly, catching the whole corridor's attention, everybody stopping to look at the small group of 14 year olds; even the older students were staring. Clara fidgeted, uncomfortable in receiving so much attention. She ran away, slipping through the wall of students dragging Beatrice behind her.

"FUCK YOU BEATRICE!"

**So yeah, 2****nd**** chapter, and yes, I do blush and get dazed easily; I'm a bit of a 'special child' if you see what I mean… ^w^ so I hope you liked my story, and please review!**


End file.
